


heaven

by heismysoulmate



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Short One Shot, Supernatural - Freeform, cas jest smutny, castiel - Freeform, ja też byłam jak pisałam
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 17:03:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12303597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heismysoulmate/pseuds/heismysoulmate





	heaven

 Był spokojny, ciepły, czerwcowy dzień. Promienie słońca ogrzewały ciche ulice Lawrence. Ale była jedna rzecz, której nie mogły dosięgnąć.

  
 Castiel stał w cieniu wielkiego buku, a jego serce było jedną, wielką bryłą lodu. Czuł jakby był środek zimy, a nie początek lata. Chłód przenikał go od palców stóp, aż po czubek głowy, nawet mimo faktu, że było 18 stopni w cieniu, a on jak zwykle był ubrany w płaszcz. Nie czuł ciepła.

  
 Drgnął gwałtownie, kiedy usłyszał, że drzwi pobliskiej kawiarni otwierają się. Obrócił się w tamtą stronę i zobaczył go. To on był powodem, dla którego ciepło nie potrafiło dotrzeć do Castielowego serca. Dean Winchester.

  
 Teraz, zamiast zimna, anioł poczuł ból i przejmujący smutek. Kiedy nie było go w pobliżu potrafił jakoś odgrodzić się od tych uczuć, otoczyć murem z lodu i być tym samym bezuczuciowym aniołem, którym był zanim go spotkał. Ale zaledwie Winchester pojawiał się w zasięgu jego wzroku mur topniał, a on sam czuł się jakby coś rozrywało go na kawałki.

  
 Castiel patrzył jak Dean wchodzi do kawiarni i wita się z ciemnowłosym chłopakiem, który już na niego czekał. Wszystko powodowało ból. To, w jaki sposób na niego patrzył, jak się uśmiechał, jak jego rysy twarzy wygładziły się na widok chłopaka. Moment, w którym ich usta się spotkały Cas odczuł jakby znów umierał. Każda komórka jego ciała płonęła żywym ogniem i krzyczała, aby tam biegł i oderwał ich od siebie. Tymczasem on stał i tylko patrzył jak usta, które tak niedawno z taką samą pasją spotykały się z jego ustami, całowały teraz kogoś innego.

  
 Wiedział, że nie może nic zrobić. Nie był już częścią jego życia. Widocznie nie było im pisane być na zawsze razem, choć Dean niejednokrotnie mu to obiecywał. Podczas bezsennych nocy, kiedy zatracali się w sobie i jedyne co się liczyło to obecność tego drugiego, przyrzekał mu, że nigdy go nie opuści. A teraz...

  
 Castiel zacisnął zęby, żeby nie krzyknąć. Czasem ogarniała go złość na Winchestera tak wielka, że miał ochotę podejść do niego i mu przyłożyć. Jak on mógł mu to zrobić? Jak on mógł go tak zostawić? Jak?

  
 Pojedyncza łza spłynęła po jego policzku i Cas szybko otarł ją wierzchem dłoni. Mimo wszystko nadal go kochał i nie potrafił długo być na niego zły. Dlatego nadal przychodził i raz na jakiś czas sprawdzał, jak Dean sobie radzi. Choć sprawiało mu to niewyobrażalny ból, nie potrafił zrezygnować z tych odwiedzin. Nie potrafił odmówić sobie możliwości żeby znów zobaczyć chłopaka. Jego zielone oczy, ciemne blond włosy, umięśnione ramiona, nawet ta głupia flanelowa koszula, którą zawsze nosił.

  
 Poza tym, nawet jeśli to bolało, to w głębi serca odczuwał spokój. Kiedy widział Deana całego, zdrowego i przede wszystkim szczęśliwego, to pod tym całym cierpieniem przebłyskiwała jakaś iskierka ciepła i radości, że chłopak wreszcie ma to wszystko o czym marzył. Castiel chciał dla niego jak najlepiej, chciał, żeby zawsze był uśmiechnięty i szczęśliwy, nawet jeśli sam nie mógł być częścią tego szczęścia.

  
 Obserwował go z ukrycia jeszcze przez chwilę, pozwalając sobie na przestudiowanie każdego fragmentu jego twarzy, kompletnie ignorując drugiego chłopaka. Po czym odwrócił się i cicho odszedł.

 

***

 

\- Jak on się czuje? - zapytał Sam.

  
 Wyglądał na zmęczonego. To ostatnie polowanie musiało być dużo trudniejsze niż twierdził w rozmowach telefonicznych. A może to po prostu fakt, że nadal nie przyzwyczaił się do tego, by robić to samotnie?

  
\- W porządku, jak zawsze. Jest szczęśliwy, to chyba najważniejsze - odpowiedział Castiel, nie patrząc mu w oczy.

  
 Po odejściu Deana, Cas był wrakiem. Czuł się winny. Myślał, że mógł zrobić coś żeby temu zapobiec, całą winę wziął na siebie. Czuł się tak okropnie, że nawet myślał o odebraniu sobie życia, licząc, że tym razem już nie powróci.

  
 Ale wtedy przyszedł do niego Sam. I wyglądał dokładnie tak jak Castiel się czuł. I wtedy uświadomił sobie, że Dean zostawił nie tylko jego, ale też własnego brata. A Sam był jego przyjacielem. Nie mógł go tak zostawić.

  
 Samuel też jako jedyny wiedział, że Cas nadal widuje Deana. Tylko jemu mógł o tym powiedzieć. Sam rozumiał. I tylko czasem pozwalał sobie na pytanie o brata. Zazwyczaj nie poruszali tego tematu. Był zbyt bolesny.

  
\- A ty, Cas? - zapytał Winchester, przyglądając mu się z troską.

  
\- Ja... - 'w porządku, okay, wszystko spoko, nic mi nie jest' - Tęsknię za nim.

  
\- Tak, ja też.

  
 Ze smutkiem wpatrywali się w blat przy którym siedzieli, obaj jednocześnie marząc o tym, by Dean teraz tu wpadł, rozczochrał Samowi włosy i na przywitanie pocałował Casa w policzek, jak to miał w zwyczaju, a potem zapytał dlaczego wyglądają jakby ktoś właśnie umarł.

  
 No cóż...

 

***

 

 Castiel siedział naprzeciwko małego, czarnego nagrobka pośrodku pustego cmentarza. Oczywiście jego ciało nie było tu pochowane, Łowcy palą ciała zmarłych. Ale Castiel się uparł. Chciał żeby chociaż ta mała, kamienna płytka była dowodem na to, że Dean Winchester kiedyś żył i chodził po tej planecie.

  
 Minęło już prawie pół roku odkąd zmarł, a Cas nadal pamiętał jakby to było wczoraj. Ich ostatnie wspólne chwile, które spędzili siedząc na masce Impali, pijąc piwo, kradnąc sobie nawzajem pocałunki i rozmawiając o przyszłości, która miała nie nadejść.

  
 Pamiętał jak powiedział, że pojedzie z nimi.

  
\- To tylko kilka wampirów, poradzimy sobie, Cas - mówił Dean.

  
 Pamiętał jak Sam do niego zadzwonił, a jego nagle ogarnęło złe przeczucie.

  
 Pamiętał jak zobaczył jego martwe ciało.

  
 Łzy płynęły po jego policzkach, kiedy wspomnienia zalały go z całą mocą. Mógł wtedy z nimi pojechać. Gdyby był tam wtedy, gdy pojawiły się dodatkowe wampiry, mógł go uratować. A teraz było już za późno.

  
 Jedyne, co Castiel mógł teraz zrobić, to przychodzić tutaj i wpatrywać się w ten nagrobek lub, kiedy nikt nie widział, wkradać się do nieba Deana i obserwować idealne życie chłopaka tam (co w pewnym sensie było dziwne, patrzeć jak twój chłopak całuje się z tobą, stojąc jednocześnie obok i układa sobie życie, o którym zawsze marzyliście, którego jesteś częścią, a jednocześnie nie jesteś).

  
 Los odebrał mu Deana już na zawsze i to nie miało się już nigdy zmienić. Castiel o tym wiedział. Bo życie jest okrutne i nawet jeśli daje nam to czego chcemy, to potem odbiera nam to w najgorszy i najbardziej bolesny sposób.


End file.
